Various electronic apparatuses have been rapidly improved in functions and processing capabilities thereof in recent years. Due to the improvement, heat generation from electronic components including semiconductors used in these electronic devices tends to be increased. As a result, a heat spot that encounters a local high temperature is produced. When the heat spot is produced near a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), the display performance of the display device may degrade. To avoid this problem, a high heat conducting sheet such as a graphite sheet is bonded to a liquid crystal panel in order to uniform the heat distribution as an countermeasure against the heat spot.
In such a high heat conducting sheet, a bonding layer is provided on the sheet entirely, so that the solid bonding of this high heat conducting sheet to, for instance, an entire reflective sheet disposed on a rear side of the liquid crystal panel tends to cause warps or distortions on the reflective sheet.
During the production and transportation of the high heat-conducting sheet, a backing separator is bonded to a surface of the high heat-conducting sheet in order to protect the bonding layer. The surface is provided with the bonding layer thereon. A peel-off layer is disposed on a surface of the backing separator. The surface is bonded to the bonding layer. Therefore, the backing separator can be peeled off with ease from the backing separator.
PLT 1 is known as one of related art information to the present information.